There has been so far known an image changeable film with water which is an opaque film having a white or light-colored appearance and composed of a transparent film and a coating layer formed on one side of the transparent film, wherein when the film is adhered to any printed matter and the surface of the coating layer is wetted with water, the coating layer becomes transparent and the printed image rises to the surface vividly through the film (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 199185/83).
The above image changeable film with water is white or light-colored throughout the surface, and no image is seen unless the film is wetted with water. Accordingly, said film has been a bit less amusing as a picture book or toy for children. Meanwhile, in recent years, a survival game that a target is shot at a fixed distance by a water pistol has appeared as an adult amusement. Ink is however used as a liquid being shot in this game or a printed matter easily broken when water strikes thereagainst is employed as a target, and there is thus a likelihood of making clothes dirty. Moreover, said film suffers problems with target designs and costs of materials.